


A Moment Alone

by FlirtyFroggy



Series: What You Want [8]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlirtyFroggy/pseuds/FlirtyFroggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief interlude set during the China Open 2013 players' party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired mostly by [this](http://i972.photobucket.com/albums/ae204/flirtyfroggy/rafael-nadal-china-open-1_zps0da5f2cf.jpg) picture of Rafa and his hair gel.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction and is not meant to imply anything about any actual people or their lives. It's just for fun.

“Would you please stop giggling? It isn’t that funny,” Rafa hissed, trying not to draw the attention of the room full of their colleagues.

“I’m sorry,” David said, doing an admirable job of choking down his laughter. “It’s just – how much did you _use_

“It’s alright for you. You just run a comb through yours and suddenly you look like a shampoo commercial.” It was, Rafa had discovered, depressingly true. No matter how much he endeavoured to mess it up the night before, David’s hair always just… did what he wanted it to do. 

“I do not,” David muttered, looking ever so slightly uncomfortable as he always did when someone paid him a compliment, however begrudging that compliment may be.

“I was nervous, alright?” Rafa admitted, glancing around to make sure no one could overhear them. “I wanted to look nice and I got a bit carried away. It was too late to do anything about it so I just had to come out with it like this.”

David frowned. “You’ve done this a thousand times. Why would you suddenly be nervous? And you always look nice,” he added.

Rafa stared at him. “For you, you idiot. I wanted to look nice _for you_."

“Oh.” David smiled softly. “Really? Oh.” David’s smile turned from tender to wicked in a micro-second. “It’s a shame really,” he said. “I was looking forward to running my hands through it. But it looks kinda… crunchy.” He ended on another giggle. Rafa rolled his eyes and bit back a retort involving David’s own hair and the things Rafa would like to do to it as Tomas and Novak drifted into hearing range. He was pretty sure Tomas’ Spanish was more or less non-existent but Novak was a different matter. He knew at least enough to pick up the gist of a conversation and his nose for gossip would no doubt fill in the rest.

David glanced round the room, then motioned for Rafa to follow him. There was a small ante-room just off one side of the main room. There was no-one in there and they couldn’t be seen from outside, but there was nothing to stop anyone walking in either. There were chairs stacked against one wall, and light and noise spilling in through the open door, and a glint in David’s eye. “We have to be on stage for this presentation thing in ten minutes,” Rafa said, suddenly feeling unsteady.

“We will be,” David said, reaching a hand up to Rafa’s hair. “Definitely a little on the crispy side.” His hand skimmed lightly over Rafa’s face, cupped his cheek. Rafa was sure he could feel it tremble a little. “You know, I tried on about eighteen shirts before coming out tonight. I didn’t even bring eighteen shirts, I had to go shopping. I even texted Feli.” He pulled a face. “Won’t be doing that again. I’m never going to hear the end of it.” He smiled and slid his hand round to the back of Rafa’s neck. “I wanted to look nice.”

Rafa leaned in until David’s face was only a breath away from his own. “For me?” he whispered.

“For you.” David’s kiss was light and soft, as though he feared something might break. Rafa, used to him being forceful and passionate, almost didn’t know how to respond. He threaded a hand through David’s hair and carefully returned the pressure. He could feel them teetering on the edge of something; a soft nip at David’s lip or David’s tongue brushing his own and they would both fall. He raised his other hand to David’s face and shifted his body closer. David pulled away. “We can’t do this here.”

“You’re the one who brought us in here,” Rafa pointed out, knowing David was right and ignoring the fact that he himself was the one desperate not to be found out. Those concerns seemed very far away with David here in the half-dark.

“I know. I couldn’t – I wanted a moment alone with you. But half the men’s and women’s tours are on the other side of that wall and we have to get on stage and smile for the cameras and a moment is all we can have right now.” His hand cupped Rafa’s cheek again. “Come to my room tonight.”

Rafa knew he should say, “I don’t know if I’ll be able to get away,” or “Toni will find out,” or “the tournament starts tomorrow.” But they both knew there had never been any chance of Rafa saying those things, even before Rafa had walked into the party to find David looking delicious and uncomfortable making small-talk with Agnieska Radwanska. Instead he said, “of course,” and kissed him hard, once, before stepping away. He left the room without looking back, afraid that if he did he would be pulled back into David’s arms and this time he wouldn’t let him go until someone walked in on them, and then disaster would ensue. He heard David’s footsteps behind him and felt his hand rest briefly on the small of his back as they stepped back into the light.


End file.
